Calming The Snow Storm
by Hermy.Bee
Summary: The World of Westeros is filled with unfortunate bastards but when the likes of Jon Snow and Alison Storm meet on several occasions, what will occur when Jon discovers something fondly interesting about the mourning teenaged girl.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **The Night's Watch Supply**

"Is that all of it?" Baron asked, running his hand along the horses neck.

"Quite sure. They did ask for more this week, must have some new men in the watch I wonder." I waited for Baron to stand back before leaving with the horses and carriage filled with food for the Night's Watch.

"Safe Journey Alison." Baron called out from behind me, I looked back at him where he stood in the fresh snow and flashed him a grin before setting off down the road to Mole's Town.

I whistled a tune Baron taught me but soon found the dreaded memory creeping back into my mind once more.

Almost a year it's been since I last shared any conversation, laugh or smile with my dear childhood friend. The only person I've ever had in my life to care for me, was murdered.

I dabbed at my eyes, furiously wiping away the tears that came when the images of her lifeless body slumped across our cot raced through my head.

I couldn't escape it, no matter how hard I tried; guilt, anger and devastation engulfed me whenever Marea came to my mind.

I took a deep shaky breath, inhaling the fresh air before entering Mole's Town which smelled like a vermin's arse. I cringed as I inhaled the unwanted stench, I hated this fucking town so much. Now more than ever. Ever since what happened to Marea.

I passed the smallfolk as they got about their days and made my way down into King's Road where a group of the Night's Watch awaited for me.

Their black winter cloaks were flaked with snowflakes and their cheeks kissed by the chilled air. I inwardly groaned when I noticed that two of crows were indeed, Karl and Rast. Rast I had heard, was condemned for rape but had chose the Watch over castration. I feared them both and made sure to never make eye contact or react to their disgusting approaches at me.

I steadied the horses when I reached them and jumped down from the carriage. I found Pypar, who was standing with two crows I'd never seen before. Honestly, I'd rather not be around any of them but Pypar was alright and by the seven hells I certainly preferred his company over Rast and Karl.

"Alison." Pypar greeted looking over me longingly, I grimaced but nodded at him in acknowledgement.

It made me feel extremely uncomfortable knowing that quite a lot of these crows were here because of committed crimes such as murder or rape, so I made sure to keep my guard up around them. Though fortunately for me, Pypar was sent to the wall for stealing a wheel of cheese for his starving sister. (Not so fortunate for him).

I was silent as I watched three crows transfer the goods into their own carriage. Rast as usual, was sniggering with Karl about I and saying such awful things like, 'Wish she'd be supplying us with something other then food, I'd have her the whole night.' To which Karl would groan an agreement.

One of the crows I was standing with heard their remarks and looked back at them irritated. He then looked back at me with his dark brown eyes and gave me a sympathetic smile, "Sorry about them, we're not all bad. Believe me."

I laughed half-heartedly, "Oh I'm quite sure you're all thinking the same as them, just that they're the only ones to say it aloud." Pypar cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Anyway, where is my pay crows?" I held out my hand expectantly looking over the three crows who stood before me.

I watched as Pypar reached into his pocket underneath his cloak and pulled out a pouch of coins, "There's extra for the raise in supply." He smiled at me sheepishly before he placed it into my hand, lightly brushing my gloved fingers.

I weighed it appropriately and tucked it into my dress' belt, "Alright well, I best be off." I treaded through the snow back towards the carriage and hoisted myself into the seat.

"Is she always the one to deliver the supplies?" I heard a fat crow with a trembling voice ask to Pypar, as I turned the carriage around.

"Most of the time yeah," I sighed, they could be so pathetic sometimes. I also knew for fact that some sneaked off to the brothel, completely forgetting their vows to watch. Marea told me she'd been with a few of them before.

There I went again, bringing her up, "Ya!" I swung the reins and the horses picked up their pace as we headed out.

I couldn't help but wonder about the wall, I mean if you looked far out enough you could make it out but... I found it so mysterious. Going beyond the wall certainly interested me, though I knew that opportunity would probably never arise. Only men were allowed to be crows and I was not.

The carriage jostled as it went over a bump heading back into the farm, Baron was in the stables with the horses and his wife Jerna, was watching him from the hut door happily.

They were nice folk but, they treated me as if I was the daughter they never had, but I tried to keep my distance because sooner or later the nice folk always died.

I made my way into the stables with the carriage and helped Baron put the horses away.

"Give you any trouble eh?" Baron pondered, leaning against the carriage as he scratched his greying beard.

I shivered as the chilly wind went through my thin woolen dress, "What do you say old man?" I laughed through my chattering teeth. Baron joined me with his own throaty laugh.

"Come on girl, best be heading back inside and have ourselves a nice bit of lamb broth eh?" He patted my shoulder before taking the lead back to the stone hut I'd officially called home for a year.

 **A.N: So that's the first chapter, it will get better as we get into it just like SOIAF :) next chapter should come soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Winter is Coming**

The stone hut was very small and alas I spent my nights in front of the fire with a drape Jerna made. It was fine I would tell myself, except of course for the creaky back I received after a long night on the hard floor.

Jerna and Baron I presumed were still sleeping so I decided I'd fix us something to break the fast. Checking out the window I saw the snow had stopped overnight and the muddy earth was glazed with white.

Baron said winter would be coming soon, I was starting to believe it as more snow began to fall every other day. Crops were harder to grow so we were trying to make by with the animals. But the increased amount of produce the watch required was leaving a chip on our own supplies. The other farms were contributing but I it wasn't enough, I feared what would happen to us all when winter came.

"So," Baron started, while we ate our bacon and sipped our ale, "Almost a year a now since..." He trailed off, hoping I'd catch on.

I gazed at him hollowly, tucking a lock of my brown hair behind my ear before I cleared my throat and nodded abruptly, signalling for him to proceed.

Baron exchanged a look with Jerna, I began to feel queasy not knowing where he was going with this sudden mention towards the death of Marea.

Jerna regarded me with a sympathetic smile and sighed, "Alison, Baron and I have been talking and..." Jerna looked to Baron for support and he squeezed her over-worked hand before he continued what ever it be Jerna was saying.

"Winter is coming, Alison. We know this now and we're fearful of what to expect since we're elder. Surely you are aware that this is to be our last winter and... and..." Baron's milky blue eyes darted around the hut avoiding eye contact with me.

"What're you saying Baron?" I demanded, my brown eyes filling with tears and were daring to spill.

"Sweet child, do not cry." Jerna cooed, leaning over the table to brush away a tear that ran down my cheek.

Baron finally found my eyes and he let out a shuddered breath, "We promised you a roof and we provided it, we've lived up to our word Alison. But we can no longer keep that promise once winter comes." Baron stumbled over his words but I made them out clearly.

My breath hitched in my lungs and I stared blankly into flickering fire behind Jerna. Baron rubbed at his face flustered and Jerna leaned into her husbands shoulder and began to cry like the old woman she was.

I stood abruptly leaving them in their pity and made my way to the door, swinging it open I felt the cold morning air bite through my robe giving me goose flesh.

Jerna wailed harder when I slammed the door behind me, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could through the settled snow, bare footed and stumbled into the stables where the horses were going wild at my sudden burst inside.

My feet burned but I did not care, I did not care that Baron and Jerna basically just threw me out for my certain death once winter was upon us. _I did not care_.

I saddled one of the chestnut horses, hoisted myself up and pressed my knees deep into the horse's sides and it jerked forward.

We made a sprint out of the stable, leaving the door ajar for the cold air to spill through. But I did not care.

"Where are you riding Alison?" Baron called from the hut's door, I ignored him and instead listened to the pounding of the horse's hooves gallop through the snow.

I did not care. _No_. _I did not care_. My cheeks stung as the cold breeze met the wetness of my tears and I wiped at them furiously. They were foolish old folk who thought they'd survive the winter without an extra hand. This was exactly why I kept my distance. Sooner or later I always parted ways with the people in my life.

My own farther gave me up, he left me and I was sure he did not _care_ either. I was raised without any shared blood around me, surrounded by disgusting Northerners. My childhood still haunted my dreams, Deepwood Motte Castle was somewhere I wished to see burned to the ground.

For years I never understood why everybody called me 'bastard', the family I lived with were cruel and took pleasure in making 'bastard' my first name, though they were never willing to admit to me why I was called bastard.

Until I asked Marea one afternoon while we played outside and she provided me with the information I lived 7 years needing to know. "Why is my name bastard?" I'd asked a decade ago.

"Your name isn't bastard silly, that's what you are." She corrected me, she giggled but stopped when I still looked confused. "You really don't know, do you?" Marea asked shocked, I shook my head vigorously and she continued.

"Alison you're a bastard daughter to a Lord in the Stormlands." She concluded matter of factly, I rubbed at the dull pain in my temple trying to understand what she was telling me.

"Seven hells," Marea muttered before pushing me into her family's old mill where we played our games and hid from her father when he was shouting. We sat down and Marea grabbed my hand in comfort.

"What is a bastard Marea?" I whispered after a long silence.

Marea blew the blonde strands of her hair out of her eyes and then looked at me as if she was about to tell me a very long story, "I only know what my brothers told me," She warned me but went on, "A bastard is a child born out of wed-lock," she pointed to me and continued, "Because your father was a lord he acknowledged that you were his child and gave you a special surname."

"Storm." We said in union and Marea nodded.

"But like yourself and most bastards of a lord, you were sent away to be brought up away from his lawful family in your case Mottewood." She gestured with her hands to identify our surroundings as Mottewood. I nodded along impatiently.

"That is awful, I'm his daughter!" I cried out, tears beginning to swell in my eyes.

Marea hugged me from my side and patted my hair, "I know, but that's just the way it is. My father told me that Lord Stark of Winterfell though has his bastard son live with him. His last name is Snow because he's from the North." Marea giggled at the prospect of having Snow as a last name.

"Why did my father send me so far away, does he not wish to see me? Does he hate me?" I mumble into Marea's shoulder, to which she shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, normally bastards are sent to one of their Lord father's distant castles, but Mottewood is not one of your father's which is odd in the earnest way." I could feel her thinking over her next words carefully, "I'm sure he likes you Alison... If he didn't like you I think he would've ignored you completely and he not given you a special surname at all." She concluded unseemly.

I sniffed and thanked Marea for telling me but to be honest I was not grateful in the slightest after finding out why I was who I am.

 **Sorry again guys, i just need to make clear her background to the readers, forgive me! Jon** ** _will_** **be back :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A:N/ HEY GUYS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT CHRISTMAS AND THE NEW YEAR KIND OF GOT IN THE WAY BUT HERE IT IS CHAPTER TWO! AND IT'S LONGER THAN THE OTHERS!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Frostbite and Castle Black  
**

I rode until night began to swallow my vision and my fingers were close to frost bite, "Woo Mist." I cooed to my horse, pulling the reins until he came to a halt.

I squinted my eyes in attempt to make out the longstanding trail covered by fresh snow of The Gift, with no luck I dismounted Mist with a huff and lead us both through the snow worriedly.

Gods, I was senseless. What was I thinking, riding out for so long with a livid heart? My belly was empty, my teeth chattered and my heart was no longer livid- only fearful. I wasn't too sure where I was, not since I went through Queenscrown and wandered off The Kings Road.

All I remained certain of was that I was lost in the woods, with not a distant light to be seen and now not even the small track I'd been riding along.

My chin began to tremble, rational thoughts began to ooze away from my mind and were replaced with panic. _Stop this!_ I screamed internally to myself and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I watched as the hot air from my lungs danced through the cold before it faded away.

I observed my whereabouts thoroughly, the trees were evergreens but there were a few that stood dead in the snow. The snow… It was falling slowly, but there was lots of it. I thought for a moment, The Gift did not snow often unless it was close by to The Wall, even in Mole's Town it was still quite rare for snow to fall and yesterday was that exception.

So I knew that I had to be close by to the wall and if I had to guess I was just between Shadow Tower and Castle Black. It was a small hope but alas it was all I had, I peered down at my numb fingers and saw how white they'd become and so I rubbed them together until I could feel a speck of warmth again. I tore some of the fabric from my dress off and wrapped them around my hands, there wasn't enough material to cover all of my fingers on my left hand so my pinkie was left exposed to the cold but it was the best I could do. I then hoisted myself back onto Mist, I kept my bare feet warm by pressing them into his sides and then we made our way through the snow until we would hopefully meet The Wall for the first time.

By time we met a clearing of trees, dawn was near and even Mist looked as though he could not go much further in this cold. I had tried to keep us going north as much as possible but we came across an icy stream that we had to maneuver around which led us further east then I had intended.

I was relieved to see though that further into the distance was The Wall I had heard so much about during my life, reaching into the sky. I grinned in delight once I noticed that there was no more snow past the clearing. The area ahead was grassy plains and I was sure I could make out a farm in the Far West.

"We'll rest and eat soon Mist. I am truly sorry." I croaked out feeling fatigued, I stroked his mane affectionately before clenching my knees into his sides once more until he begun to gallop towards our lifesaver.

A little ways away I could make out two smallfolk tending to their harvest and a small child playing. I smiled and began to pick up my pace before slowing down again once I was seen by the strangers.

A man approached me sternly whilst the child ran to clutch his mother's leg, his attitude changed once he realize I was a woman and looked weak. "Ya poor child, where have ya been?" He steadied my horse and watched me with worry in his bright eyes.

He was a small man with a kind smile and he looked as though he'd worked very hard for everything he had. I closed my eyes as I began to feel a little dizzy as he helped me down from tuckered out Mist.

"Tamra, get inside and make a fire and boil some water, this girl is freezing." He ordered whilst he wrapped a steady arm around my shoulders and assisted me towards his home, "And Kabe, hitch the girl's horse to the fence, then feed and water the pitiable thing." I watched with hooded eyes as the boy nodded and ran towards us, eyeing Mist eagerly. And then I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to sharp pain that ran through my fingers as I stirred onto my side, "Don't move girl, you'll make it worse." Whispered a woman's voice beside my ear, my eyes snapped open when I realized it was unknown to me.

"Speak your name stranger," I demanded sternly, rising up into a sitting position only to fall back down weakly. The woman only laughed before grasping my hands to examine them. "Where am I?" I mumbled feeling confused and feeble.

The woman's tired blue eyes left my hands and settled upon my own gloomy brown ones, "Do ya not remember child?" She asked sadly, I shook my head no in reply and she continued, "Ya rode here on ya horse looking close to death if I dare say, my love Gareth had to carry ya inside because ya blacked out." She massaged my knuckles and it calmed me a little, "Ya musta been out in the snow all night we were thinkin'. Ya finger tips were black and ya toes were almost as bad." She lifted my left hand up for me to look at and I wheezed, my fingers were blistered and half of my pinkie looked as though it was mauled off.

The woman squeezed my arm in comfort as tears pooled my eyes, "We weren't sure what to do, they were as hard as ice, so we just wrapped them in warms towels and hoped that that would do ya. I changed ya clothes, laid ya down beside the fire and then threw all the bedding we had over ya." She explained this all slowly, her voice was filled with remorse, I nodded along and tried to make sense of it all.

"All of ya toes will be fine in a few days as well as the rest of ya fingers… We just didn't know what to do with ya pinkie, Gareth had a friend who had a few black fingers like ya self after leaving his hands exposed in the snow for so long. He just cut them right off, so that's all we could think to do child, I do apologize." She bowed her head in sorrow when she finished.

"It is alright woman, I thank you for saving me and my fingers and I do not blame you for this. It could've been worse." I forgave her sincerely to which she smiled down at me from where she was sitting, eyes watery.

"Mother! The horse likes me! It nuzzled my neck, it really likes me!" Cheered a boy who ran into the room with mud across his face.

"How lovely Kabe," His mother remarked with a warm smile, Kabe locked eyes with me and he gasped.

"Ya awake! It's been almost two days, what is ya name… oh and the horsey?" Kabe inquired profusely, crouching down beside me.

I smiled at his innocence, "Alison and the horse's name is Mist because he was born on a misty day, so I was told." I clarified to the boy and his mother.

"What a special name that is child, are ya aware of its meaning?" Kabe's mother pondered of me. I looked up at the young woman's face, she had light blue eyes that looked as if they'd seen a lot of horrible things, although her teeth were crooked, her smile was quite possibly the best smile Alison had ever seen, it was filled with compassion and even though she was young some of her hair was flecked with grey in the brown tangled curls. Her son, Kabe had the same features however where his mother's hair was brown his was black.

Kabe's mother took my silence as a no and informed me, "Alison means the light of the sun dear. I wonder if ya parents were aware of it." She gave me another one of her warm smiles before she realized something, "Oh the gods, I haven't spoken my own name yet have I?" She laughs at her forgetfulness, "Tamra."

My stomach growled before I could say anything and Tamra smiles once more, "We tried to feed ya while ya slept but it was difficult but do not fret, I'll make us all something now. Gareth I believe is fetching water from the stream, he and Kabe have been looking after ah Mist for ya while ya rested." Tamra rose to her feet and jostled about her small home, "Kabe, leave Alison alone now… go and find ya father and tell him she's awake."

I spent three days at Gareth's farm recovering, I tried to keep distance between them and myself, answering their questions with shorts responses and lying about a few (specifically about my upbringing and bastardy). However, I became attached to Kabe and was sad that I was leaving.

We were nestled around their fire eating cooked turnips and we listened to Gareth tell Kabe stories about when he was a boy. Kabe laughed loudly at his father, which made me smile.

I wanted to stay, I really did but I knew they'd turn me away once winter was upon us and thought that would be worse than if it were Baron turning me away. So I decided that by tomorrow, I would be as able as I could be to set off again with Mist. The only thing I wasn't sure of was if I really wanted to go back to Baron, or Mole's Town for that matter. Perhaps I'd go to Castle Black and get fed and watered before I tried my luck in another town.

Before I could change my mind I interrupted Gareth, "I'll set off tomorrow." Tamra's head snapped towards me her eyebrows furrowed and I gulped, "I thank you for your generosity but I… must be going." My eyes stared down at my crippled pinkie and I felt a pang of sadness that I lost half of it but my main source of sadness stemmed from having to leave another place I'd became attached to even though I tried not to.

The room was silent and tension began to build before Gareth spoke, "Alison child, ya welcome to stay as long as you wish, I hoped ya knew that and 'sides ya hands haven't completely healed-"

"-They've healed enough Gareth!" I interrupted him again, my eyes begun to fill with tears for what seemed the umpteenth time this week, "I-I can't stay Gareth and even if I did, I'd be a burden to you and your family once winter came." I cried out as a tear ran down my cheek.

"No. Ali don't leave meee, I'm ya friend." Little Kabe pleaded with me crying as well. A lump formed in my throat and I abruptly stood up and went outside before I could promise Kabe I'd stay.

"Alison. Ya would not be a burden durin' winter. But if this is what ya wish then so be it." I heard Tamra declare from outside her door. I cringed at the sorrow in her voice and brushed my cheek across my shoulder, wiping the anguished tears away.

* * *

I kept to my word and left the following morning, Gareth supplied me with a small amount of food and water, Tamra gave me some warmer clothes and Kabe hugged me goodbye for my journey to Castle Black.

I was at least a day away and during that time while I rode Mist I thought of what I planned to do. I argued with myself on whether to see if Castle Black could take me in to I don't know… clean? I requested Mist's opinion and he replied with silence.

It probably wasn't wise to stay anyway even if they did let me, there were rapists in the Night's Watch after all. So I came to the decision that I'd just try and get some food and a place to sleep for the night before I'd go back to the stink hole of Mole's Town. I couldn't help but begin to regret this rash thinking of leaving Bareth's farm, it was safe, they were nice people and they seemed to want me there… but how long would that had lasted?

By time I reached Castle Black's gates it was dusk and Mist and I were restless. I heard murmuring from up above in the perches, I could make out a bit of it, "Whose that?" and "It's a woman," and "A woman?"

Finally someone voices out to me, "What're ya doing here woman?" The male's voice was cautious, curious but mostly uncanny.

"Please, I've been riding all day and was hoping if I could have a place to sleep." I shouted out, I heard the crows laugh and my heart picked up a pace.

"Well why in seven hells didn't ya just stay at Mole's Town stupid woman?" The previous crow called out again sounding suspicious.

I sighed in impatience, "I didn't come here from The King's Road, I came from the _West_ and am _heading_ to Mole's Town." I clarified slowly for the dim-witted crows above, they murmured some more to each other and I quickly added in, "If I cannot sleep the night here then very well, all I ask is at least some food for my horse."

"Gods, I know her! Hey I know you!" A different crow calls out, "You supply food for The Watch at Mole's Town don't you?" I look up at him and surely enough I recognized him as well, I'd seen him on my last delivery and he was the fat crow.

I nodded my head, "It is true-"

"What's going on Tarly?" Another crow inquired, Tarly pointed down at me and the crow followed Tarly's gaze and his stern face flashed confusion.

"What is it girl?" The crow interrogated of me this time, however Tarly answered for me.

"She wants a place to sleep and food, she's from Mole's Town- delivers food to The Night's Watch my lord." Tarly provided, to which the old crow considered thoughtfully.

"Girl, what is your name?" He questioned, peering down at me with beady eyes.

"Alison um… my lord." I informed him quickly, a few seconds passed before a small smile spread across his white beard.

"Well." He drawled out, "I can't just turn you away when night is falling… as well as the snow. Especially not a young girl who provides to The Watch, our duty is to protect the Seven Kingdoms and its people and that is what we intend to do until we die." Relief washed over me and a bit of excitement, I'd always been curious to see The Night's Watch. "Let her in!" The same crow who I thought might be in charge commanded.

The gates were opened and Mist and I went through slowly, we were met by the same old crow as he embarked down the stairs from the perch and towards us. My belly did flips and I started to feel conscious of all the stares I was receiving from crows.

I lingered on Mist for a second before I dismounted him, "I am Jeor Mormont the Lord Commander of The Night's Watch but I suppose you may address me as The Old Bear," The Old Bear chuckled to himself before he continued, "Come girl, I'll make sure you're fed, watered and I think it wise if you slept in my own quarters… some of these crows I wouldn't trust around a young pretty girl." His gaze fell upon a huddled group of crows whose eyes roamed my body. I wasn't too sure I felt comfortable in anybody's quarters but I'd most likely be safest in the Lord Commander's.

"Er Jon, take her horse to the stables and make sure it is fed." The Old Bear commanded a crow I had also recognized from my last delivery. He appeared by my side and took Mist's reins from my hands and we locked eyes, brown eyes met brown eyes.

Jon's pupils dilated and his Adam's apple bobbed slightly when he swallowed hard, "Welcome to The Wall." He greets suddenly, voice deep and speech proper.

Before i could muster something out in response he was already leaving Mist towards the stables. "Jon Snow is my steward, if you need anything during the night he'll assist you with it," The Old Bear informed me slightly amused for reason unknown to me.

The Old Bear pressed his hand between my shoulder blades and he led me to his presumed quarters. We passed at least three dozen crows, the majority who stared after me with lustful eyes and then the minority, who were already getting back to their duties

Several of the crows talked of me as we descended up a set of stairs into a building, most were disgusting conversations about how they wished I'd warmed their beds tonight, I also heard whisper about how lucky Jon Snow was to get to attend to my 'needs' to which they all laughed uncannily. And then I realized something, Snow was the bastard name of The North.

 **OKKK, SO JON SNOW HAS MADE AN OFFICIAL APPEARANCE WHOOP! THERE WILL BE WAY MORE NEXT CHAPTER YAY! IT WOULD BE REALLY GREAT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Cheese Knives and Warm Beds**

I had never met another bastard with one of the Seven Kingdom's bastard surnames before, it made me feel like I finally found an equal.

"You're allowed to sleep wherever you choose as long as it is not my own bed, which happens to be the only bed, which also means you can either fashion yourself a little nest in front of the fire or request Jon to bring you one from the ah, East Chambers." The Old Bear advised, showing me around the small room. "I do hope you'd choose the latter and put my steward to some good use while I attend to a council meeting." He mused to himself at the thought of Jon Snow, struggling to bring a cot up to his quarters for the sake of a girl.

In front of the fireplace already was a chipped table stationed with all sorts of food, it seemed like an awful struggle to move the table to make space for a nest… "I'll have the bed m' lord but if I may, I'd like to help him carry it?" I requested, to which he raised a white bushy eyebrow in curiosity as he tore off a chunk of black bread and chewed slowly.

"Well that is something I'd like to see!" He finally roared with a bark of laughter, "Nonetheless I must be going, help yourself to some of this food and I'll be gone till late this night unfortunately." He waved over his shoulder, still munching on his loaf of bread he stepped back out into the snowy night.

All that could be heard after the door banged shut from behind him was the fire crackling and the shutters on the few windows groaning as wind hit them hard. I stood awkwardly by the table of food, wondering if I was meant to go find the other bastard or wait for him to come here. I sighed and instead, took a seat and ate away my hunger.

My crippled hand hovered over a cheese knife, debating on whether or not to keep it in case of the need for self-defense. I clutched the handle unsure, it wasn't exactly deadly, and my best chance was to get it in someone's eye or preferably throat. Shrugging my shoulders, I tucked the blade into the waistline of my apron for easy access and just as the door opened.

I gasped and hastily drew the knife back out and looked up at the intruder fiercely. My grip relaxed a little when I once again met eyes with the other bastard. Jon halted at the door observing the scene in front of him and then strode over to where I sat ready for if he tried anything.

He was silent for a second as he looked down at the cheese knife in my hand directed his way, "You should know I could disarm you within a second once you go for a swipe at me." He chortled lightly at my behalf, his dark curly hair falling onto his equally dark eyes.

I squinted at him, "For all you know, I could be very skilled with a cheese knife and I don't just mean cutting cheese." I challenged him, to which he let a louder chortle and snatched it from my hands in a mere second.

I flustered looking down at my hand and up to his, "I'm the son of Ned Stark, you don't think I'd be quick with a sword, bow or even a _cheese_ knife?" He found this whole quarrel amusing and that annoyed me to no end.

The other bastard was examining the cheese knife and ranting on about how great he was no doubt, whilst I thought of the perfect revenge, "Your Lord Commander has told me to inform you that you must retrieve me a cot from the East Chambers, so scurry off." I interrupted his boasting with a smirk, he gritted his teeth clearly irritated.

Jon stared me down for at least a minute before giving up with a grumble, he dropped the knife into my lap to which I squealed, "You won't have use of it against me Alison… I joined The Watch voluntarily." He assured, "I'll fetch you your bed." And with that being declared he left me alone to my own mind once more.

The strange thing was that I believed it to be true, he'd mention to be Ned Stark's son, -well, bastard son- so that would explain the last name. I inhaled sharply through my mouth when I remembered a conversation I'd had with Marea several years ago and she mentioned how the Lord of Winterfell Ned Stark, had raised his bastard among his other children born within marriage.

Seven hells, I had brought Marea up again and I was going so well at not but I suppose that was because how side-tracked my mind had been the past week. I smacked at my forehead in scolding, why couldn't I just forget about her? Why did every thought of mine lead back to her? I couldn't take any more of it and so I prayed to the Old Gods of the Forest and asked for release from thoughts that consisted of her.

Tears struggled to escape my closed eyes as I prayed and prayed, Baron had always insisted that I didn't push her away and that I should cherish our memories. But Baron was nothing to me now, certainly not a father and _this_ was the only way I could cope with the agony that burned an invisible hole in my chest each day because of her absence.

My prayers were soon disturbed when I heard commotion outside of the quarters, I wiped at my eyes frantically trying to leave no trace of despair that had marked my face. I grimaced at the feel of my puffy eyes and knew that there wasn't a chance the person at the door wouldn't know I was crying.

I could hear grunts and thuds on the other side of the door and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, I left the table and opened the door in hesitation. I muffled a laugh once I saw Jon struggling to hoist a bed up the set of stairs, to the Lord Commander's quarters.

His eyes averted from the stairs and upon my face when he heard the door open abruptly, he looked irritated which only made me laugh aloud and it turned out I wasn't the only one cackling at him. A mass of crows had gathered around to watch Jon drag a bed in the snow so it appeared. The fat crow I had heard been called Tarly was the closest to Jon who expressed a look of pity unlike the rest.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some help Jon?" Tarly stuttered stepping onto the first flight of stairs unsure. I watched him thoughtfully, aware that he was the only one asking Jon if he needed assistance. It was fascinating to witness the way Tarly stared at Jon, it was a mix of admiration and a hint of small jealously. The rest of the crows showed bitterness, jealously and humor in their faces.

"I'm fine Sam," Jon brushed him off gently, "Not much point for help now, I'm… at the top." He paused once he reached the top of the stairs. I hovered through the door frame while Jon shook the snow from his hair and began to pull the bed further towards me.

He motioned for me to open the door wider for him and I quickly moved aside to let him through. Once he dragged it further into the room I visibly shivered as a cold wind swept into the room, I went to shut the door again but not before seeing who I now knew as Sam, smile up at me from the stairs and I returned it with my own grin.

After I shut the door, Jon was still holding onto the bed hovering it over beside the fire and table, he looked up at me for approval of the chosen spot for the bed and I nodded, pleased with the position. He dropped it down carelessly and sniffed in annoyance before turning his back to me to warm his hands at the fire.

I admired his back intently, my eyes roaming freely along the black cloak he wore; black sheep wool traced along the collar, whitened with snow which flowed down to his ankles. He really did resemble a black crow.

"Well?" Jon snapped, breaking me from my semi-trance.

"Huh?" I blushed as he gave me an exasperated look over his shoulders, obviously noticing my staring.

He growled impatiently, "I just carried a bed across Castle Black for you, being made a fool of by my brothers and you don't have the decency to say _thank you_?" He turned to face me completely looking annoyed.

I scoffed at his behavior, "You know, I was planning on helping you with the bed but since you made a mockery of _me_ before with the cheese knife I thought it was only fair for _you_ to receive the same treatment and now we're even, yes?" I concluded triumphantly, daring him to say otherwise.

He stared me down for the second time that night with raised eyebrows and a small sneer across his full lips, "Do you even know who I am woman?" He hissed, "You're speaking to me as though you are above me and it is entirely the other way around. I am a brother of the Night's Watch and the Lord of Winterfell's –"

"Bastard. Yes I'm aware, and you're also the Lord Commander's Steward and he told me, you _have_ to assist me with anything I desired so." My stubborn voice had drawn louder as I frisked over to my bed and plunked down with a sigh.

Jon clenched and unclenched his jaw and I soon felt sorry for what I had said, "Listen, I understand how being a bastard makes you feel, I'm-"

"No you don't," He growled at me, "You know nothing about being a bastard to a Lord, you're just a _small folk girl!_ " His words were like venom and I cringed at them in hurt, "Is there anything else you _require_ from me or can I leave?" He had stood up and was already heading for the door while he said it.

My face went crimson in offense and anger but mostly offense, "No… but if it weren't too much trouble for you can watch the door until your Lord Commander returns… I-I don't feel exactly safe in here alone while I sleep." I whispered solemnly yet irritated, trying to ignore the fact that I wanted to scream at him that I _did_ know and he was wrong to make haste assumptions on me.

Some of his anger oozed away, and he gave me a brisk nod before he left, slamming the door shut behind him and perching up against it.

I debated if I should to tell him he could come guard from inside where it was warmer but I soon fell into an uneasy sleep before making up my mind.

 **A:N: In case anybody was interested, Alison looks like Adelaide Kane :) aaaand I also feel like these chapters aren't long enough... Do you guys want them longer or nah?**


End file.
